


I’m Not Scared, Are You?

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Gift Fic, SoonShua, broship, happy birthday to Zel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: Soonyoung isn’t scared, maybe Joshua is, but not him. Thank you very much. He just wants to know why is it so dark in here?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	I’m Not Scared, Are You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelmalheiros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelmalheiros/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for Zel! Happy birthday love!! I hope you enjoy your day like the Queen you are! Love you bunches the Shua to my Soon!!!

Soonyoung groaned in relief when he fell onto the softest mattress to have ever exist. Granted, after a concert any mattress that he could fall onto after his shower became the softest mattress to ever have existed. His eyes fluttered closed and the quiet stillness of the room enveloped him. He could hear the quiet breathing of his roommate, Joshua, as the elder played on his phone. 

Quiet moments later he hears Joshua sigh and turn off his phone. They lay in silence, each one trying to relax after the concert and being with carats. Soonyoung turned onto his back and blinked his eyes open. He groaned softly. Where was sleep when you need it? They had an early flight back to Seoul in the morning and Soonyoung’s body was tired. 

“Still restless?” 

Soonyoung turned his head and stared guiltily at Joshua. “Ah, Hyung, am I keeping you awake?” 

Joshua smiled and shook his head. “Nah, I can’t really sleep either. My body is tired and ready, but my mind is still wired.” 

Soonyoung chuckled quietly. “Yeah, same.” 

Joshua hummed as he went back to staring at the ceiling. “It was a fun day.” He said as he thought over the excitement earlier. 

Soonyoung grinned. “Ah, its always fun with Carats though.” 

They fell back into a thoughtful quiet. Each trying to fall asleep. Groaning, Soonyoung gave up sleep and reached out for his phone when Joshua spoke up again.

“We should watch a movie.” 

Soonyoung looked over at him. “A movie?” 

Joshua nodded. “I read somewhere if you watch an exciting movie it can also help tire your mind out. We should give it a try.” 

Soonyoung shrugged. “Sure why not?” He tossed the remote onto Josh’s bed as he stood up. “Go ahead and pick. I’m just gonna use the restroom real quick.” 

Joshua nodded and grabbed the remote and began flipping through the pay per view channels. When he came back he settled back into his bed before looking at the tv. 

“So what movie did you decide on?” Soonyoung asked as he got comfortable. 

Joshua shrugged. “Some new horror flick.”

Soonyoung swallowed. He squinted at the tv and re read the title of the movie. “Isn’t that the new horror movie everyone’s been talking about lately? The one that is supposed to be really scary?” He asked, hesitation clear in his voice. 

Joshua looked at him a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. “Yeah, I think so. But come on Soonie, everyone always says that about every new horror movie when they first come out. They never really are that bad.” Soonyoung laughed nervously and his eyes flickered away from Joshua. 

“Right. I know that.” He mumbled.

Soonyoung could see Joshua out of the corner of his eye looking at him. His smile a bit mocking and his eyes laughed at him. “We can watch something else if you’re scared Soonyoung.” Joshua said the smirk plain in his voice.

Soonyoung frowned and glared at his friend. “I’m not scared.” 

“You sure? You seem to be a bit reluctant to watch it.” Joshua egged on.

“I’m not scared! Just turn on the stupid movie so I can laugh at you when you get scared Hyung!” Soonyoung grumbled. 

Joshua laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you say Soonie.” He said quietly as he pushed play. 

Soonyoung clutched the bed covers in his hands. The first thirty minutes of the movie wasn’t actually that bad. Just the main characters beginning their vacation. All happy smiles and laughter, ignorant of the fear to come. He knows Joshua is watching him, ready to laugh whenever he screams, but Soonyoung refuses to give him the satisfaction. The movie is nearing the part where the first character gets killed while on a hike. 

He was prepared for it but that didn’t stop him from jumping slightly when the killer stepped behind the unsuspecting girl and knocked her on the head. He flipped Joshua off when the older snorted and continued to ignore him. That was until Joshua himself jumped when a second killer appeared stabbed the male that was looking for his girlfriend. 

The two looked at each other and laughed nervously before turning back to the movie. It became a testament of wills; as the two of them refused to seem more terrified than the other. It was at the end of the movie when Soonyoung’s heart began to race uncontrollably. The plot twist of the movie turning out that the main character who invited her friends to the beach house was the main killer. All of it a part of her little game of sadism. Soonyoung cursed silently as he watched the main character kill the only surviving friend. Watching with extreme dread as he was slowly buried alive with the rest of their friends bodies. The movie ended with the guy screaming as all the dead eyes of his friends stared at him. 

Soonyoung hurriedly turned on the light when the credits began rolling. He breathed slowly as he tried to get the ending image out of his head. The room was quiet. Way too quiet for Soonyoung’s taste but he knew if he said anything Joshua would know how scared he actually was. 

“You okay over there Soonie?” Speak of the devil. 

“Good hyung. You?” He replied keeping his face blank as he turned to look at his roommate. 

“Perfectly Fine. All good.” Joshua’s face was also void of an expressions. 

“That’s good.” Soonyoung said slowly.

“Yep.” 

Soonyoung laid back down and pulled the covers to his chin. “So, uh, I guess we should try and get some sleep.” 

“Sleep...yeah, sounds, uh...good.” Soonyoung listened as Joshua settled back onto his bed. The silence enveloping them once again. “Uh...Soonyoung?”

“Hm?”

“Mind turning off the light?” 

“Right. Of course. No problem.” Soonyoung mumbled as he reached out and switched off the lamp. “No problem at all.”

Except, that is when the problem made itself known. Every little sound made Soonyoung tense. His muscles screaming with exhaustion but Soonyoung couldn’t find it in himself to relax enough to fall asleep. There that sound in the hall that sounded like footsteps running. The air conditioning of the hotel room coming on and blowing air into the room. The soft tickling of his sheets on his bare arms. Every sound reminded him of the movie. Of the way they villains hunted their victims till the very end. God! Why was it so dark in here?!

Soonyoung bit back a yelp when he heard the bed sheets rustle as Joshua tossed around on his bed. Soonyoung sat up slowly and took deep calming breathes. Okay, so maybe the movie freaked him out a bit. It was normal. Nothing wrong with it at all. When he heard a cart squeak right outside his room he gave up. He threw back the covers and stood up quietly so as to not wake up Joshua. He didn’t care if the elder made fun of him in the morning, he just wanted to sleep. 

He took the two steps from his bed to Joshua’s bed and pulled back the covers slowly. He climbed in as careful as he could before turning onto his side. He scooted closer to snuggle up to the elder singer. Throwing his arm around Joshua’s waist in contentment. 

That was until Joshua screamed with fright and kicked back hard enough that Soonyoung slid off the bed and onto the floor. Joshua reached over and flipped on the light and stared down at Soonyoung who blinked up at him. 

“Ow.” 

“Soonyoung! What the fuck?!” Soonyoung watched as Joshua fought to regain his breath and slowly began to smile. He sat up and climbed back into bed with Joshua, making the other scoot over. 

“Ah, hyung, were you scared?” Soonyoung said smirking as Joshua looked at him. 

“Of course not. Don’t know what you talking about.” 

“Mhm, sure. Is that why you screamed like you were about to get bludgeoned to death?” Soonyoung laughed. 

Joshua narrowed his eyes. “Why were you climbing into my bed?” 

Soonyoung swallowed. “Uh, I was just checking on you. Making sure you were okay Hyung.” 

“Mhm, sure Soonyoung. You weren’t scared were you?” Joshua asked back.

“Nope, of course not. I don’t get scared hyung.” Soonyoung forced out a laugh. 

They stared at one another before Soonyoung broke the silence again. “But...but maybe you want to share a bed and cuddle? You know? Just in case...if you were nervous or something.” 

Joshua grinned, ready to tell Soonyoung to get back in his bed before he remembered how he kept tossing and turning because every little noise were amplified by his nerves. “Uh, sure. Just in case...just in case one of us doesn’t hear the alarm? Because it’s not like we’re scared.” 

“Right. Not scared at all.” Soonyoung agreed. He lifted the covers again and climbed under them. He immediately turned and pulled Joshua’s arm over his waist and snuggled back into his embrace. 

“Definitely much better. No one is gonna get you while I’m here hyung.” Soonyoung mumbled, sleep already overtaking him. 

He felt Joshua chuckle softly behind. “Of course Soonyoung. Go to sleep.” 

Soonyoung smiled and gripped Joshua’s arm tighter and drifted off to sleep. Yeah, definitely wasn’t scared.


End file.
